The Perfect Time
by BrittSr10
Summary: The ball is coming up. No one knows who Lavender is going with. OneShot!


**Hey everyone! Here is my entry for the quill contest for THA.**

* * *

**The Perfect Time**

* * *

Lavender Brown ran back to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she could. It was already midnight. She stayed in his private room too long tonight. She is usually out of there by 9:45.

But she didn't care. Nope. Everything was perfect in her life now. They had such a wodnerful night just laying around and talking, and in two days they would be going public with their romance. In two days she would be graduating and the graduation ball would be held.

She finally made it to the common room and went straight to bed.

Two days later at breakfast graduation and the ball was the only thing the seventh years could talk about.

The graduation ceremony was to be held at 5:00 that afternoon in front of the school. The ball was to follow shortly after for the seventh years and their dates. The ball was to be like a muggle prom so they had to wear muggle dress clothes underneath their graduation robes.

3:30 found the Gryffindor seventh years getting ready in the Hermione's head girl dorm. They wanted all their privacy. They were going crazy trying to get ready.

"Has anyone seen my brush?" Parvati asked.

"It is in the bathroom," Lavender said as she walked out the bathroom.

Parvati ran off to get her brush, and Lavender sat down to put on her make-up.

"Okay. I am curious. Who is everyone going to the ball with?" Parvati asked.

"Ron." Hermione grinned.

"Harry," Ginny answered. She had to go to the graduation because her brother was graduating, and Harry invited her to the ball. "What about you two?" She asked Lavender and Parvati.

"Seamus." Parvati giggled. Lavender still didn't answer.

"Lavender!" Parvati yelled.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Who are you going to the ball with?"

"It is a surprise. Everyone is going to find out tonight at the exact same time." Lavender answered happily. She couldn't wait until tonight!

Parvati huffed and walked away.

_'I like keeping secrets from her. it is funny to watch her get mad.' _Lavender thought to herself.

"Well you three I have to go down and meet the family so I have a seat for the ceremony. I will see you all at the ball." Ginny said as she walked out of the dormitory.

"I cannot believe we are already graduating! So much has happened these past seven years. After tonight it is all over." Hermione said thinking back on all of her, Ron, and Harry's adventures.

"I know! It seems like just yesterday we were all meeting for the first time." Lavender agreed.

"These past seven years have been the best of my life!" Parvati added.

Looking at the clock Lavender noticed the time.

"It is 4:45. We better get down there."

The graduation went great. It was a very happy ceremony. Just about everyone ended up crying at some point or another.

"And I give you this year's graduated seventh years!" Dumbledore announced happily as the students threw their hats into the air.

They all then started to go see and talk to their family members while they waited for Dumbledore to open the doors to the dance.

After ten minutes of waiting he finally allowed the seventh years to enter the Great Hall/ball. As they walked through the Great Hall's doors their graduation would vanish up to their dormitories, and everyone could see their clothes for the ball.

As Lavender walked in with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors, including Ginny, she didn't even notice her robes to disappear. She was looking for him.

Lavender was wearing a floor length starpless dress. It was pale pink with white flowers sewes on at certain places. She had her hair down and put curls in it. Everyone kept on telling her that it was a beautiful dress. She repeatedly thanked everyone, but it didn't matter what they thought. It only mattered what he thought, but she couldn't find him. She looked everywhere. He was no where to be seen.

The first slow song finally came on. It was _We Belong Together _by Mariah Carey. Oh how she loved this song. All her friends got up to dance with their special person while she just sat there.

She felt a tap on her shoulder so she turned around. It was him.

"Remus! I didn't see you anywhere. Where have you been?" Lavender said as she got up to hug the man of her dreams.

He hugged her back and asked her to dance. They went out on the dance floor oblivious to the stares.

"Where have you been?" Lavender asked again.

"Watching you-the most beautiful woman in this room. I was waiting on the first slow song to find my baby girl. Lav, I love you so much."

"I love you, too Remus."

"Lav," Remus said as he looked down into her eyes, "will you be my wife?" He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a ring.

"Oh my gosh! Yes Remus!" Lavender relpied with glee. She then gave him the biggest kiss ever.

Yes. This was the perfect time for her.

* * *

**Okay. There ya go. Like it? Leave a review!**


End file.
